A Changelings Need
by TitanLover3353
Summary: " Thirteen was a time before the "Beast" became an issue. Before it started to slowly become more a part of me, before it started projecting it's thoughts in my mind. And now it's thoughts were becoming more and more graphic and demanding. There was one thing that the "Beast" wanted and that was Raven." First FanFic, based loosely on the premise of another FF. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic. Tell me what you guys think please. I don't own Teen Titans.**

Prologue

I remember the first time I saw her. She was absolutely stunning. Her purple hair just reaching her shoulders and her amethyst eyes that felt like they were looking directly into my soul. It was corny yes, and completely unlike me, the jokester of the team to describe someone like this, but she did something to me, she made me want to be a better person.

When I first met her, I was 13 and short. A pip squeak with ropy muscles. I was no man, at least not one that was good enough for her. But at that point in my life I was not interested in girls. My life revolved around video games and fighting crime. Thirteen, to be carefree again, to not have to worry about "Grown up" things. Thirteen was a time before the "Beast" became an issue. Before it started to slowly become more a part of me, before it started projecting it's thoughts in my mind. And now it's thoughts were becoming more and more graphic and demanding. There was one thing that the "Beast" wanted and that was Raven.

**Chapter one **

Beast boy, or now more appropriately called the Changeling was making his way into the main room of the tower. He walked in through the sliding doors and over to the sofa, where Raven was currently sitting reading. Raven looked up when he entered, a small smile appeared on her face, but wasn't made noticed by her other team mates. The Changeling had grown up, no longer one of the shortest members of the team, he now made ranks among the tallest in the tower. Standing at 6'3, he was the same height as Robin. Neither were as tall as Cyborg, who stood at 6'5, but there was a huge difference from before.

The titans had grown in the 5 years since the team started. The boys all reaching over 6 ft with Starfire not far behind at an even 6ft tall. This left Raven the shortest of the titans at 5'5. The titan that had changed the most was Beast boy. Leaving his childish ways behind, he had become more mature. Stopping all of his pranking and trading out his bunk bed for a queen style bed. He didn't stop playing video games or cracking lame jokes though. This change hadn't gone unnoticed by Raven, who had slowly started developing feelings for the green teen. She had noticed when his uniforms had started to become just a little bit tighter across his chest, how she now had to look up to see him, how he stopped pulling pranks and how he didn't bother her while meditating anymore. He had been maturing, and she had taken notice. Raven saw just how thoughtful and caring BB could be. He would help Star with all of her cooking ventures, run errands for Cyborg and he would occasionally bring her, her herbal tea in her favorite mug, without even being asked.

Raven found herself staring at the Changeling from under her hood. Her eyes catching all of his actions. He walked across the main room and sat down on the other end of the couch, as far away from her as possible, she felt waves of frustration and confusion coming off of him. This worried her, if something were bothering him, why wouldn't he of told her.

'BB tells me everything.' Raven thought wryly as she closed her book and lowered her hood, a look of concern swept across her features. Clearing her throat she raised off of the couch and over to where the changeling sat. She sat timidly down next to him, careful not to disturb the deep thought he seemed to be in. Raven placed her hand on his knee to get his attention, when this happened Beast Boy seemed to jolt out of his trance-like state and stared down at the hand on his knee. He looked down at Raven, his eyes clouded, almost like he was fighting through something.

After a moment of staring down at her, he removed the hand from his knee and turned to face Raven.

"Hey Rae what's up?" The changeling asked while he plastered a fake smile on his face.

With concern rising, Raven looked up at the green teen. "Are you ok, BB. You know you can tell me anything right, you're my best friend, and I'm honestly worried about you."

"Everything is fine, Rae. I've just had a lot on my mind what with the crime raise in Jump down to Star and Rob's wedding." he smiled down at her, but it didn't reach his eyes and Raven took notice of this but she decided not to press him anymore.

Raven stood up, signaling that she was leaving. Turning to Beast boy with a small smile gracing her lips. "Ok BB, I believe you. But if you ever want to talk, remember I'm here for you." She finished and put her hand on his shoulder before she rushed out of the main room.

Beast boy looked after her, his eyes clouded with pain and worry. He gripped the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. He needed to get himself under control, but the beast was becoming to powerful and even more demanding.

'Why did she have to be so caring and her touch….' The changeling jumped up off of the couch and ran from the room leaving 3 other titans confused about his hasty exit. He ran into his room and immediately began pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair.

Taking a deep breath, he went and sat at the end of his bed, leaving his head in his hands. " Ok Beast Boy, you're a grown man, you can control this, the beast will not win." A little pep talk was all he needed, to reassure himself. Maybe if I just go talk to her, tell her how I really feel, maybe she will learn to accept me and the "beast."

Groaning he fell back on the bed, "Who am I kidding, Raven would never go for a guy like me. I'm an animal, a beast." he spat out, utterly disgusted at himself. Walking over to his mirror, he growled at what he saw.

"You…. what do you want." he growled under his breath, as he caught sight of the beast in the reflection.

The image smirked back at him, "It's so nice to see you too Garfield.." the beast answered with a sarcastic edge to his tone. "You know what I want, I'm just here to inquire why nothing has happened yet. She was so close to us today, how could you have controlled yourself?" The beast pushed.

"Because I'm not an animal, she deserves better than us. And I would never have her endure you, you would destroy her."

"YOU ARE AN ANIMAL GARFIELD!" He screamed back at Beast Boy. "Stop denying your primal instincts, you are an animal and animals live to mate. Embrace it and accept it, you cannot run from it any longer. Do not fight this because you will not win."

"This is my body, so yes I will win. I will not hurt her, for all I know she hates me, she wants nothing to do with me…"

"LIES! She wants us Garfield, do you not see the way she looks at us, the way she smiles, the way she leans towards us when we talk to her. There is no denying her blatant attraction towards us. I can smell it…" The beast got distracted, caught up in his thoughts of Raven.

Beast Boy was disgusted. " Don't talk about her like that!" he roared back at his reflection.

The beast was caught off guard, and ripped his attention back to his host. "I will talk about her any way that I wish, Garfield. She is our mate, there fore she is mine and very soon she will become aware of this."

And with that Garfield was left staring at his very own reflection, breathing heavily, angered at what the beast said. He cared about Raven more than anything in the world, but he would not let her be introduced to the beast.

' I need time to think,' he went to the window opened it up and flew out in the shape of a raven, just as the empath was knocking on his door.

Please leave a review. I hope you like it so far, i will try and update as frequently as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**New update! told you I would be semi quick! 154 views on chapter one:) made my day but come on people please review! and thanks to those who favorited/followed made my day. Thanks for reading **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley I do not own the Teen Titans**

Raven had gone to her room after her questioning of Beast Boy, she didn't believe that nothing was wrong. Something was bothering the changeling and she was going to find out what it was.

'Maybe meditating would be a good idea right now,' she pulled herself into a lotus position, floating in the air, her hood pulled up.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She repeated her mantra until a flood of emotions came and hit her. Raven fell on the floor, her meditation and concentration thrown off by the onslaught of emotions that had invaded her mind.

"What the Hell was that?" Anger, jealousy, and confusion had hit her like a bag of bricks. The emotions seemed to be coming from Beast Boy's room.

"Garfield!" Raven gasped in shock as she fled from her room towards the emotions.

She hurriedly knocked on the door, "BB, can I come in? BB, its me Raven" She continued to knock, in a rush to get on the other side of that door, when Robin turned the corner and caught the sorceress at the changelings door.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" The leader asked calmly as Raven turned to look at him. Pulling her hood down she explained the array of complicated emotions that were coming from the green teen's room.

"Hmmmmm," Robin pulled his thinking face and flipped opened his communicator.

"Who are you trying to get a hold of?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy, maybe he just had to run an errand or something, since he's not in his room. He's not answering his communicator, I'll have Cyborg check the sensors, maybe he's in some different part of the tower."

"I can't sense him Robin, I know he's not in the tower."

"Well since he's not answering his communicator, all we can hope for is that he will come home and tell us what has been bothering him." Robin finished, walking with Raven back towards the main room.

Sighing she closed her eyes, "Yes, hope." She added in her signature monotone, erasing all signs of care from her tone. She didn't want to have Robin find out her true feelings for the missing hero.

Beast Boy flew to his "thinking spot" as he liked to call it. It was the abandoned observatory, just north of Jump City. He hadn't come here in years, it was really worn down, even worse than before, he noticed as he landed and shifted back to human form.

He went over to the railing and leaned over it, looking out over the trees. He could just make out the T Tower in the distance. What was he going to do about the whole Raven thing. I can't bring up something like that, plus I can't even get the balls to tell her how I feel. He slumped over pushing his back against the rails and his head in his hands.

'Why can't I just be normal, this would be so much easier.' he thought drearily to himself. 'But then again, if I was normal, I would have never met my friends or Raven.'

Picking himself up he began pacing back and forth, thinking about what he was going to do. The Beast was pestering him to succumb to his animalistic side, to mate, a mate for life and the beast had chosen Raven. It wasn't entirely the beast by himself, Beast Boy's crush or more like infatuation with the sorceress was a deciding factor. The Beast had been quiet for sometime, but he was getting more impatient and with that more angry and he was taking his anger and frustration out on Beast boy.

Beast boy had learned to control his primal urges. His urge to jump Raven when she walked too close or flipped her hair or smiled at him, sent him into a panic. He squelched the overwhelming desire to take her right then and controlled himself, acting normal or as normal as the changeling ever could.

Nobody noticed anything for years, except for the fact that Beast Boy and Raven had become closer and they didn't fight nearly as much. He had been the happiest guy in the world when Raven and he had started becoming closer, her closeness would keep the Beast in a good mood, but he always wanted more, wanting him to push the limit.

It had only recently become unbearable. He had to fight this desire and lust he had for Raven. Whenever she was around it hurt so badly. He lost sleep over it, his trying to control the beast, to save Raven and the team from seeing him like this. He tried his hardest, but he was so damn tired of fighting.

'I'm going to have to leave the team,' he thought miserably as he looked out at the tower, but just as he thought that a pain shot through him, so terrible that it brought him to his knees and brought tears to his eyes.

"STOP IT!" he growled at his inner self.

The beast was going to take control of his body and Beast boy needed to stop it. He knew what the beast was capable of and he didn't want that released on his team or his Raven. He gripped the wooden slats and pulled at them with his claws out.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE OVER!" Beast Boy screamed just as he passed out.

He opened his eyes a couple minutes later and sat up brushing himself off, "Too late Garfield, I already have. It's time something got done." And with that he morphed into a hawk and flew towards the tower.

Hoped you like it:) R&R please and a new chapter will be up soon!

Thanks TitanLover3353


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, new update:) chapter isn't one of my bests but its long which is a plus! yesterday was a bad day, car broke down and I got a bad review, but can't let that get me down! but seriously, if you don't like it I don't want to know, but I will take constructive criticism:) and I'm also working on a new story idea, might not be up for a while though... and almost done with chapter 4 so hopefully putting it up tommorrow:) Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think, but no bad stuff only constructive! please **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

The other four members of the team were gathered in the main room, discussing the where-about of Beast boy. It had been about 6 hours since his disappearance and they were getting worried, especially the empath.

'Beast boy where are you.' she thought as she stared out the window. Just then the doors to the main room opened and in walked the green teen.

Raven looked in the direction of the changeling, eyebrows raised. Shouldn't she of been able to sense his presence, shouldn't Cyborg of caught it on his sensors.

The team looked up, relief on their faces as they saw their lost friend walk into the room and towards the kitchen, not acknowledging any one.

Starfire flew over to where he was in the kitchen. "Friend Beast Boy! You have returned home to us. May I ask where you have been?" She went to grab him in a hug, but he held up his hands in protest.

"I've been out, no big deal, no need to be worried." he said the last part staring directly at Raven. She shrunk under her hood some more, his stare was becoming a little to intense.

He continued to speak, still staring at Raven. "I had to think some things through, and come to terms with myself." he walked towards the couch and plopped down next to Raven, biting into a tofu wrap.

Robin spoke up next, " Why didn't you answer your communicator, what if there had been an emergency, and we couldn't contact you. That's not very responsible Beast boy." He lectured staring at the green hero.

"I turned it off, I needed to be left alone is that too much to ask, "he shot back at their leader.

Robin became infuriated at Beast boy, and shot back with, "Just tell us next time before you run off by yourself, don't be so selfish, you're a hero, but your sure not acting like one." and with that he turned and stormed out of the common room with Star on his heels.

Cyborg stood up then, "Just tell us next time string bean, we don't want anything bad to happen to you." he left the room, leaving Beast Boy and Raven on the couch.

She turned to look at the boy, "I was really worried, BB. If you need to talk to me or need anything, I'm here for you." She offered him a small smile, while pulling down her hood to look into his eyes, to let him know that she was sincere in this gesture.

He stared down at her, reaching out to touch her thigh. She gasped as he started to run his hand up and down her thigh, reaching higher and higher each time.

"Umm Garfield what are you doing?" she asked as she went to grab his hand to stop it, but he only smacked it away.

A throaty laugh escaped from his throat as he began to run both hands up her sides, leaving Raven helpless. "Oh Raven, I'm only taking what rightfully belongs to me." he murmured while he ran his lips down her jaw.

"Garfield, STOP THIS! Or I will seriously hurt you." she threatened as he continued his trek down her jaw line.

He stopped at this remark, looking up into her eyes, and that's when Raven saw it. His eyes were cloudy and when she looked into them she could see a fight for power, for control. She realized that this wasn't the Beast boy that she knew. The thing kissing down her jaw was not Garfield.

"You really think that you can hurt me. Look at you, your melting underneath my touch, and I haven't even got your clothes off yet." he purred against her ear as he groped her breast under her leotard.

She arched her back at his touch and tried to stifle a moan. What was happening to her. She shouldn't react like this, especially since this wasn't even Garfield.

"Who are you," She got out as she struggled to get him off of her.

He laughed at her weak attempts, and started grinding against her. "It's me your beloved Garfield. Oh I know how you feel, you didn't think I noticed your constant staring at me, or how you would smile at me, and the smell you give off. There is no denying that you want me."

"Your not Garfield," and then realization hit her, "You're the beast aren't you." she stopped, looking up into his eyes seeing him flinch as she called him that.

He went to press his lip against hers, but before he did, "So what if I'm the beast? Its not going to stop this from happening." And he pressed his lips against hers, demanding a reaction. She felt his lips against hers, and she couldn't help herself then. Throwing her arms around his neck she pulled herself closer to him. He groaned in approval as she pushed her hips closer to his, but all was cut short, when the beast jumped back off of Raven and fell on the ground.

Raven sat there watching the beast writhing on the ground in pain, he looked up at Raven and she could see that Beast boy was trying to gain control.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He growled at her. But she stayed where she was watching to see that everything was going to come out ok.

"I'M SERIOUS!" and she could tell that this was Beast boy pleading at her, his arms wrapped around his chest, rocking back and forth on the ground. He was trying to suppress the beast, trying to gain control of the situation. Raven sat there helpless as he fought to regain control. And then it was all over, Beast boy passed out on the ground.

Raven got up tentatively and walked over to where he lay. She kneeled down next to him reaching out she picked up his hand. "Garfield, are you alright?" She asked.

His eyes shot open and he sat up breathing heavily. He noticed his hand in Ravens and dropped it jumping up and shooting back 10 ft. "Stay away from me Raven." his eyes full of hurt and anger as he said this.

Raven got up and walked slowly over to where he was standing. "Garfield, its ok. I'm your friend." She reached her hand out to him.

He groaned and starting running his fingers through his hair. "Rae, I don't want to hurt you, I can't let you near the beast. I don't even know what he did or what he said to you, which I don't even know if I want to know." pacing the main room, Raven watched him walk back and forth, stressing out about what he should do.

"Do you want to know what happened?" she chose her words carefully continuing to watch his every move.

Stopping to look her up and down, he sighed and walked over to her grabbing her hand and leading her towards the couch. He turned to look at her, hurt and regret filling his eyes. "Ok, what did that thing do. Did he touch you?" he asked, his hands forming fists and his teeth clenching together.

"Well, I went to ask you or him, what had happened since I had felt all of those emotions coming from your room earlier. And when I did he started to rub his hand along my thigh." She swallowed, pulling up her hood, embarrassed about what had happened and she didn't want to see Garfield, she could feel the anger and embarrassment rolling off of him. " I tried to get him to stop but he continued to run his hands all over my body and he began to kiss up my jaw. He-"

"Stop, please." Beast boy raised a hand to get her to stop, he clenched his fist and ran his free hand through his hair. His eyes were stinging with tears. He couldn't believe that the beast could just take advantage of her like that, or yes he could, but he didn't want to believe that it happened. Beast boy looked over at Raven and pulled her hood down. She let him and she looked up to see his tear glazed eyes. Grabbing his hand she moved to comfort him.

"Gar, don't feel bad about this. He took over your body its not like there was anything you could do about it-"

"YES I COULD! If I was strong and not WEAK!" he growled at her as she dropped his hand and moved as far away as she could on the couch.

"Garfield Logan, you are not weak, you are strong, you are one of the strongest people that I know," Offering a smile at him.

He scoffed at her, "Really Rae, what have I done that would make you think that. I shouldn't even be on this team."

That pissed Raven off, she stood up and went over to him demanding his attention, she grabbed his face and brought hers in close. "Don't you ever say that, ever." She sneered down at him, her amethyst orbs boring into his emerald ones. "You are important to this team and you do a lot for every single one of us, with out you we wouldn't be together, you're the peace keeper and the comic relief and honestly I don't know what I would do with out you in my life." Dropping her hands she went to quickly move away realizing what she just said, when Beast boy caught her by the waist and brought her close to him.

"Raven, you are amazing." and with that being said he swooped down and caught her lips in a kiss, pulling her closer to him and running his hands along her back. Raven gasped as he brought his head down to her lips, and as soon as those lips touched hers, she melted and joined whole-heartedly in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding herself to him.

Beast boy growled into the kiss and started placing kisses down her jaw line as Raven let out a small moan.

'Oh Azar,' she thought, ' what am I getting myself into?'

Beast boy stopped his assault on her neck and pulled back letting go of Raven all together and stepping back. His cheeks flushed, turning them a muddy shade of brown as realization of what he had just done flooded over him.

Raven stood there, still dazed from the kiss staring up at the green changeling as he nervously rubbed his neck.

"Hey uhhhhh I'm sorry for that, I don't know what came over me, I just had the strongest urge to kiss you." he stammered out as he tried to come up with an excuse for his previous action.

"Gar, its quite alright, plus its not like I didn't enjoy myself." She muttered out before putting her hood on and turning to leave the room but not before beast boy grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Wait, what? Did you just say that you enjoyed yourself? Or did my super hearing mislead me." he smiled down at her.

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "So what? I kind of like kissing you Gar, is that a problem?"

His eyes widened as she said this, "No, no no I…..just….ummmm" he stammered out.

She smiled and went to hug him. "I'm going to sleep as should you, but tomorrow we will sit down and talk about all of this, whatever is going on with you I want to know. We are all here for you Gar."

"Thank you Rae," the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. With that she turned around and exited the main room, leaving the changeling with an inescapable desire to follow her.

Root Entry Beast boy stopped his assault on her neck and pulled back letting go of Raven all together and stepping back. His cheeks flushed, turning them a muddy shade of brown as realization of what he had just done flooded over him.

Raven stood there, still dazed from the kiss staring up at the green changeling as he nervously rubbed his neck.

"Hey uhhhhh I'm sorry for that, I don't know what came over me, I just had the strongest urge to kiss you." he stammered out as he tried to come up with an excuse for his previous action.

"Gar, its quite alright, plus its not like I didn't enjoy myself." She muttered out before putting her hood on and turning to leave the room but not before beast boy grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Wait, what? Did you just say that you enjoyed yourself? Or did my super hearing mislead me." he smiled down at her.

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "So what? I kind of like kissing you Gar, is that a problem?"

His eyes widened as she said this, "No, no no I…..just….ummmm" he stammered out.

She smiled and went to hug him. "I'm going to sleep as should you, but tomorrow we will sit down and talk about all of this, whatever is going on with you I want to know. We are all here for you Gar."

"Thank you Rae," the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. With that she turned around and exited the main room, leaving the changeling with an inescapable desire to follow her.

Hoped you liked it:) and R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N : Here's another chapter for you guys:) It's a little choppy at the end, but I promise the next update will be a million times better, I'm working on a twist for this story, that you may or may not like, but it will be good none the less. Also on the last chapter, the last couple of lines got repeated, I'm sorry for that, I must of uploaded it weird, but oh well. **

**Also thank you to all of you that have reviewed and favorited/followed. It's awesome:) **

**Plus on another side note to the reviewer Mr. Atrocious, You didn't say anything offensive, you are just being helpful, a constructive crtic if you may. I do know that my story is unoriginal and majorly cliche, that's why in the summary, i wrote that this Fanfic was based on the premise of another. I know I can't please everyone with my stories, and I'm sorry that you do not like mine because you find it too boring and hard to believe. I'm also basing it off of the comics plus the television show. Once again I'm sorry, and hopefully you will enjoy my other works in the future **

**Titanlover3353**

Garfield left the main room soon after Raven. He was slowly starting to freak out, she had said that she wanted to know what was going on and that they were going to talk tomorrow. 'What exactly am I going to tell her?'

He let out a yawn, suddenly overcome with fatigue. 'How bout I sleep on that.' Kicking off his uniform, so that he was only wearing his boxers, he crawled under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

Raven on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. All her worrying about the Changeling and the thing that had just happened took a lot out of her. Now she couldn't get herself to stop thinking about him.

'I can't believe that I kissed him.' she thought, ' I can't believe how I reacted when the Beast was touching and kissing me.' She groaned outwardly and went over to her mirror. She needed to get her emotions in check, they were all over the place.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She spoke her mantra as she was pulled into her mind; Nevermore.

She was transported into Wisdoms domain, walking up to her doppelganger clad in yellow.

"Welcome back Raven." Wisdom said in greeting as Raven walked up.

"Hello Wisdom, I'm here to find out some information." She explained to the emotion.

"Yes, I figured, about what?"

"Well of course, my emotions understand that I have feelings for Beast Boy, but what I want to know is if he also holds these feelings for me and the things he's feeling aren't just the beast's feelings."

"Ah yes, I assumed you would be in here asking about that, but that is something that I cannot tell you, that you must figure out on your own."

Raven raised an eyebrow at wisdom, "Really, you are a part of me, why can't you just tell me?"

"Because that is all part of the process, it will all come together in good time." And with that Wisdom disappeared.

"Well that didn't go as expected, I have no idea what she was trying to tell me." Sighing Raven pulled up her hood and exited Nevermore. She had had enough of her emotions especially if they weren't going to answer any of her questions.

Appearing back in her room she went right to her bed and fell onto it, exhausted. She closed her eyes, attempting to get some rest, when she felt an unmistakable presence in her room.

Lifting her self off the bed, she looked around curiously before speaking. "Beast Boy? Are you in here?" \

"Why yes I am." Beast Boy said right in her ear from behind.

Raven jumped and turned around, frightened at the changelings close proximity. "Gar, what are you doing in here?" she questioned.

He began to walk forward, his mouth tilted up in a smirk. " Dear Raven, did I frighten you?" He reached out and touched her face.

"Oh no." Raven muttered, backing up into the wall. Pushing back her fear of the beast, she demanded, "What do you want Beast."

"Oh I simply came here to speed things up." He walked towards her, his eyes exploring her body.

Part of Raven wanted to curl up in a ball, to hide from the beast, but another part of her was reveling in him "checking her out."

She raised her chin standing her ground, not allowing the beast to see her fear or her arousal. "Speed what up?" She inquired even though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't play dumb, Raven." He spit out harshly. "You know exactly what I want, no more what I need."

"Why are you doing this? Garfield doesn't want this so why are you doing this to him."

The beast let out a sharp laugh at that. "What are you talking about, I am a part of Garfield, so yes indeed he does need and want this, almost as badly as I do. He is just too weak to act on his animalistic side, so I'm just helping him along." He had made his way over to Raven and grabbed her waist roughly, bringing her to him.

She pushed against his chest, trying to put some space between them. "Get away from me and don't you dare touch me." she threatened, but this only made the beast hold her tighter, letting a low growl escape from his chest.

"Fiesty aren't we?" and he leaned down to kiss her, but she turned quickly so he ended up pressing his lips against her cheek.

He stilled for a moment, before bringing his face back up to hers, grabbing her chin, so she wouldn't look away.

"That wasn't a very smart idea, your going to pay for that." And he smashed his lips against hers. A very rough and forceful kiss, he pried her mouth open with his tongue, not allowing her any decision in the matter.

She began to respond to the beast's kiss, her hands reaching up to entangle in his hair and pushing more greedily against him. The Beast twitched his mouth up in a smirk that Raven could feel against her lips. She was completely lost in the beast and the intimacy of the situation, but she soon came back to her senses and pushed her self away from the beast.

The room was filled with the sexual tension between the two. When she pushed herself away from the kiss, she went over to her dresser leaning against it for support. Taking a deep breath in she looked up to meet the Beast's curious gaze.

"You need to stop doing that." She finally broke the silence.

"What exactly do you speaking of Raven?" he asked a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

Letting out an exasperated sigh. "Don't play dumb, I'm am not in the mood. I am tired and stressed and I was about to go to sleep, before your unplanned visit to my bedroom. You need to stop touching me and kissing me. It needs to stop." She finished and lolled her head back in exhaustion.

'He needs to leave, I am so tired.' she thought to herself.

The room stayed eerily quiet as Raven waited for the beast to respond to her, after waiting for long enough, she pulled her head back up and opened her eyes only to find the beast fuming.

He was standing there, fists down at his sides, claws out tearing into his own wrists, and him glaring down at her, his mouth clenched tight and a growl deep in his throat.

Raven swallowed the fear that immediately bubbled up inside of her and she snapped out a "What is your problem."

This statement only seemed to anger him even more. He marched up to her and took her face in his hands harshly, demanding her attention. Leaving his claws out so they scrapped her face, a show of dominance.

Lowering his face to hers, "I will touch you when ever I wish." He sneered at her and before Raven could respond he kissed her again, this time allowing his fang to cut her lip open. Raven whimpered underneath him, but kept a strong face.

The beast let go of her face and turned around. "I'm done dealing with you tonight, so go to bed and stay quiet before I change my mind and do what I wish with you." The beast reached the door, quickly turning back to wink at her before he left her room.

The empath, still propped up against the dresser, let the breath she was holding in out slowly. She slowly steadied herself and went to her bed, not without looking in the mirror first.

Her hair was disheveled, her lips were swollen and bleeding a bit, and there were claw marks on her cheeks.

'Wonderful' she thought dryly as she finally made it into bed. ' I definitely need to speak to Beast boy about this.' And with that she closed her eyes and sleep overcame her, only to be filled with dreams of the changeling.

Yes, I know that Nevermore is used all the time, i just needed to put it as a filler in this chapter, so I can eventually get to the main point. Thanks for everyone who have read my story. R&R please

TitanLover3353


	5. Chapter 5

**New update, took a little longer to write this one, I've just been tweaking it. This is the chapter before the big twist, i was orinally gonna have it be this chapter, but I decided that i wanted to have some of the other characters before hand. This chapter is a little slow, but i hope you like it, the next update will be in a couple days! i promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

Raven woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being cooked in the tower. 'Must be Cyborg' she thought groggily, 'because it smells edible.'

She got out of bed, pulling her cloak on in the process. She walked into the bathroom, splashing some water on her face and running a brush through her short lavender locks.

Examining her reflection, she noticed that you couldn't see the marks that the beast had been so kind to leave her with last night. After breakfast she needed to have a serious talk with the changeling to figure out what was going on, because these late night "discussions" couldn't keep happening.

Shaking her head as she thought of the beast, she walked down the hallway towards the main room of the tower, so she could join her team mates for breakfast. The doors slid open to reveal Cyborg at the stove and Star and Robin at the table, bridal magazines spread out between them.

The boys looked up, offering a friendly smile to her as she entered the room. They knew better than to be overly cheerful, especially this early in the morning. Apparently the message didn't get translated to Star.

She flew over to Raven, enveloping her in a hug. "Good morning Friend Raven, are you the well-rested? You have slept for a very long time."

Raven, confused by the red heads statement, looked at the boys, confusion on her face.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's 10:30, you normally don't sleep this long, so we just assumed that you were exhausted and needed the rest." Robin answered.

Raven's eyes widened in shock. She never slept in that late, she always woke early.

"Yesterday was a really long day." she defended herself as she walked past Starfire and into the kitchen.

"Yea the stuff with BB got to all of us," Cyborg sympathized with Raven laying a hand on her shoulder.

Raven turned around, shooting Cyborg a soft smile. Cyborg was one of the only people who knew about her feelings for BB. She had confided in him about a year ago, and he had promised to keep her secret. Cyborg had been working his but off to get the two of them together, since he also knew that BB had the same feelings for Raven, but he couldn't tell them that they shared the same feelings, it was up to them.

Raven took her herbal tea and went to sit next to Robin at the table, pushing some of the bridal magazines aside, so she could be comfortable. Picking one up and sifting through it quickly, she put it down and looked at their fearless leader quizzically.

"Why are you going through bridal magazines? That doesn't seem like something you would do, I figured Star would have had the whole wedding planned by now."

"Star and I are planning this wedding together, so we both get equal say on what we both want." Robin said dryly.

Raven nodded, "Uh-huh, sounds like your having fun." She added sarcastically, before turning her attention back to her tea.

Robin shot her a look, opening his mouth to offer a retort, when the main room doors slid open and in walked a sleepy looking Beast boy.

"Morning Grass stain!" Cyborg bellowed from across the room, but only got a small smile and a mumbled morning from the changeling in response.

Raven had pulled her hood up, now observing the changelings moves. She saw the giant bags under his eyes and his sluggish movements. He went to pour himself a cup of coffee and then went to sit across the table from Raven.

"Good morning Gar," she offered, so quiet knowing that only he would hear. She brought the cup of tea to her lips watching as BB's eyes flicked to hers, a small smile appearing on his lips but quickly vanishing as Robin made an announcement.

"There will be a mandatory training tonight at 7. Don't make any plans."

The team nodded their understanding and Robin left the room. The others went back to what they were originally doing. Cyborg had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and had gone to the couch to watch TV, Star was busy sifting through magazines, and Raven and Beast boy were at the table, both sipping their respectable drinks across from each other, having a completely silent conversation.

Raven looking at Beast boy, ' We need to talk.'

He nodded simply looking up, then back to Raven, 'Roof?'

She nodded quickly, then got up, cleaning up her things and headed towards the roof.

Beast boy waited a couple minutes before following her out, in an attempt to not make anything look suspicious. He didn't want the rest of the team finding out the little "problem" he was having with the beast and how Raven is the reason for his "problem." If he had just come to her earlier, had told her that he loved her, but no he had waited and now he was terrified to tell her, afraid of how she would react.

He made his way up the stairs to the roof, slowly, not really wanting to get to there to face Raven, and what her reaction to all of this would be. He got to the door and before he opened it, he gulped down the rest of his fear and pushed his way onto the roof, to find Raven leaning against the towers ledge.

"Hey BB." She called quietly, turning around to face him.

"Hey Rae." He replied as he made his way over to her.

"So Gar, what's wrong, and tell me everything, don't spare me any detail."

He took her hand and led her over to where they could sit. "Well…do you know anything of what's happening, has the beast told you anything?"

Raven looked out in the distance, sighing not knowing how to say this. "The beast came to me last night. He told me that he was acting on your animalistic side, that he was speeding things up."

Beast Boy took what Raven had said in, and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that he had picked up that he tended to do when he was frustrated or stressed. The beast had been very blunt with Raven, which was both good and bad, depending on how you looked at things.

He stayed quiet for a while before answering her. "What the beast told you was right for the most part. I have an animalistic side, which is the beast. He harbors all of my animal instincts, and one of those instincts is to choose a mate, a mate for life."

He watched her reaction to this, so far she hadn't run away screaming, which was a plus, she was just sitting there with a complete look of thought on her face.

"Rae, what are you thinking." he couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't saying anything.

"And the beast chose me as his mate?" she asked already knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yes."

"So what does this mean?" She asked honestly looking up into his eyes.

"It means that you're my mate, or the beast's mate I mean, but you don't have to be, you're just the one he chose."

"Chose? Can't he choose another?"

Beast boy got up and walked around the roof, the longer he was closer to Raven, the more the beast pressed him to do something.

"Yes, he chose you, but he cannot choose another. I get one pick for a mate, and the beast chose for me. I know this might be difficult for you to take in Rae, I'm sorry that its happening, I know you didn't choose this and I don't expect you to be ready to jump on board with the idea." He hung his head, no longer facing Raven.

A wave of sadness hit Raven, and she stood up and reached out to touch his arm. He jumped slightly at the contact and turned around facing her.

"Gar, its alright, I want to help you with this, really."

"Really Rae? I mean you don't have to if you don't wanna Its no big deal its just-"

Raven stood on her tiptoes and smashed her lips against Beast boys, to shut his rambling up.

'Maybe he will get the message.' she thought wryly.

Pulling back a minute later, breathless, "Wow Rae, why'd you do that?"

"Because…. I love you Gar." Raven said to the changeling. Then she backed away shocked at what she just said and she ran into the tower leaving Beast boy standing there his mouth open in shock and a bigger desire for Raven.

"I love you too Rae….."

**Choppy ending, i know but hoped you liked it:) big twist coming!**

**TitanLover3353**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! This chapter gave me a little trouble, and it turns out the big twist isnt all that big, its in this chapter. I like this chapter alot, even though it did give me a lot of trouble. I hope that you guys like it too. Also I've been reading this story over and found countless mistakes and repitition, I will try to not repeat the same themes and ideas so often. **

**Thank you to all of you that have read/reviewed/followed/favorited my story, it means alot. **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Garfield was left staring out at Jump City not knowing what to do. Raven had just kissed him and told him that she loved him and then she took off. He had been overcome with joy, when she kissed him. Knowing full well that she shared the same feelings that he did, it made him hopeful, but it also scared him at the same time.

He knew full well what the beast was capable of, and he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen to Raven. No matter how hard he tried to control him, the beast was going to win either way. He couldn't let Raven be open to that, or even more susceptible than she was now. The changeling was at a standstill, on one hand he wanted to go down there tell Raven how much he loved her and on the other hand he didn't want her to have to deal with the beast.

'Sigh,' he went and leaned back against the wall, it was going to be a long night.

Raven immediately went back to her room and started meditating. Not believing that she had done something so drastic, she sought to get her mind off of the whole ordeal with Beast boy.

Her distraction came quick, as a knock was heard on her door by none other than Starfire.

"Friend Raven? Do you wish to come to the mall of shopping with me on this most glorious day?"

Raven knew she was going to regret her answer later, "Sure Star."

Starfire pulled Raven in for a hug, spinning her around in the air. "Oh this is most joyous friend Raven! We will have the what do you call it? "Girl time?"

"Mmmmhmmmm" Raven forced herself to smile as Starfire dragged her out of her room.

At least an afternoon with Star would get her mind off of Beast boy.

Beast Boy retreated to his bedroom, thinking of ways he could talk to Raven. He knew that now more than ever, they needed to talk, about everything that has happened in the past couple days and how they feel about each other.

Knowing what he had to do, he took a deep breath and walked out of his room and down the hall to Raven's room. He got to the door and just stood there, frozen in place. His arm suspended in the air like he was about to knock. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he started to shake with nerves.

'Why am I so nervous, it's Raven for crying out loud. Grow a pair and knock already.' Beast boy thought to himself as he reached out and knocked loudly on Raven's door.

After no response he knocked again and called out her name. Once again no response. 'Maybe she's asleep, I'll just turn into a bug and…' The Changeling transformed into a flea and snuck under the sorceress's door.

Changing back, he immediately started talking. "I'm sorry Rae for barging in, I just needed to see you and talk to you because you ran away so fast from the roof, I didn't get to tell you that I love you too." he spurted out while he stared at the ground.

Again he was met with silence. "I'm sorry Rae, that I didn't say it up on the roof, but could you just say something, your silence is killing me…"

He waited for a response, but once again got nothing. "Oh come on Rae, don't be mad at me!" he shot over to her bed and ripped the covers off, only to met with an empty bed and no Raven.

"Well… I feel stupid." He placed her cover down and sat down. He closed his eyes and a growl erupted from his chest. The beast was getting agitated, he wanted something to happen and it angered him that she wasn't in her room.

"ARGH" Beast boy fell on his knees, holding the sides of his head. A new pain ripping through his skull. The smell of her lavender scented room was to much, he needed to get out of there, to gain control over himself, to not let the beast take over.

Changing into a fly, he flew through the vent, out into the hallway and into the bathroom. He changed back as he got in the shower, still in uniform, and turned the shower on cold, just laying there letting the water hit him. Trying to take the pain away and get himself under control. He lolled his head back until it hit the shower wall, closing his eyes he groaned, he knew what he had to do.

Hours later Star and Raven returned home from the mall. Raven exhausted from the long afternoon shopping with Star went straight to her room. Spending the afternoon with Star, had been the perfect thing to get the changeling off her mind. They had talked about lots of things, or Star had done the majority of the talking as Raven just listened and nodded from time to time.

Raven went and put away the shirt that Star had just insisted that she buy. Raven didn't see a point to it, she only wore her uniform, but she could only fight Starfire so much. Shaking her head she pulled her hood up and walked out into the main room. She needed her herbal tea before she went to sleep.

Walking past three of her team mates who her sitting on the couch watching a movie, she saw that a certain pointy eared changeling wasn't there.

"Where's Beast Boy?" She asked the small group.

"I think he's in his room." Cyborg answered.

"Why wouldn't he be out here with you guys, he loves watching movies?" Raven asked, concern and curiosity rising in her voice.

"Maybe he is the not feeling good?" Star suggested.

Raven pondered this, before replying, "Hmmmm, well I'm gonna go check on him, to see if he's alright."

"Training in 20 minutes Raven." Robin shot in as Raven exited the main room.

'So much for getting him off my mind.' she thought as she made her way back down the hall and to Beast boy's door.

Not bothering to knock, she punched in the override code and walked into his room.

"Gar, are you alright?" she called out as she walked into the room, finding that no one was in there.

She looked around and found something taped to his mirror, moving over to find out what it was she took the note off and gasped.:

Titans-

I'm truly sorry for this, but I have

Decided to leave the team. I don't know

Where I'm going yet and I don't want

You to find me, it's to dangerous. I left

So none of you would get hurt. You guys

Are like my family, so I hope you

Understand. Once again I am truly sorry

And hopefully one day, we will meet again

-love always,

Garfield Logan

Raven couldn't believe it. Beast boy was gone, he had just left without saying anything. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she took the note and went into the main room, to tell them of the terrible news.

The main room doors opened and Raven stood there, tears spilling out from her eyes, but her voice remained steady. Clearing her throat so the titans would turn to her, she announced the news.

"Beast Boys gone"

Eyes opened wide in shock. Robin the first one to find his voice. "What do you mean Raven?"

Not saying a word, she brought him the note that he had left. Robin scanned it as Star and Cyborg read over his shoulder.

Starfire immediately burst into tears, sobbing and clinging onto Robin. "What are we going to do, Robin?" She sobbed.

He pat her back, attempting to soothe the distraught girl. Turning to face the other two, who were just as distraught about the disappearance of their friend.

Robin swallowed, "There's nothing we can do Star, we have to respect his wishes to not be found. We can only hope that one day, he will come back. I just wonder why he left?"

Raven removed her hood and spoke up, " Beast boy left because of me."

Hope you liked it! i will try and update as soon as i can

TitanLover3353


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! I know its been forever since i last updated, or atleast thats what it feels like to me, but i didnt want to upload a completley crappy chapter. And I know you guys are upset that Beast Boy left, but he just had to go, for the sake of the plot, just stick around you wont be sorry:) **

**Also for the sake of the story, pretend that Beast Boy can carry around stuff when he changes and that Raven has her emotions in check, so she can smile and laugh without stuff blowing up. **

**The next couple weeks are gonna be kind of hectic for me, so i honestly dont know when i will update again. I know excuses, but I'm moving and then college starts! YIKES! but I will try and update on weekends or when i have time. **

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed/favorited or followed its awesome and it really inspires me to write. I was biting at the bit at getting another update up and thank god i finally wrote something! **

**Also for all you big readers, fifty shades of grey is amazing! i'm reading the third one currently. And all you Maximum ride fans, Nevermore was Amazing wasnt it! but i want more! **

** Predator8: What kind of Beast boy and Robin do you want me to write? because i have a couple of ideas in my head that i will write down and get started. **

**Working on a legend of Korra fic! gonna post later this week, but this is my first priority of course.**

**OK enough of my rambling on with the chapter. Hope you liked it!**

Beast boy knew what he had to do, he had to leave Jump city. It had to happen. He loved Raven, he really did and it scared him that she shared the same feelings. It was crazy, he should be rejoicing in this, ecstatic that the one he loved, loves him back. But he knew he couldn't be with her, he was afraid that the beast would hurt her and he couldn't risk that.

Going through his room packing up his things, he thought of all the places he could go. He thought about going back to the Doom Patrol, but that idea was quickly shot down. No way he could go back to being treated like a child. He loved his former team, but he couldn't do that.

Then he thought of the perfect place to go; Gotham. He wouldn't be going there to be a super hero, no that was Batman's domain. Gotham was perfect, he could hide and basically be normal, or as normal as a green teenager could be. He finished packing his things and went to write out a note, not wanting to face his friends. He didn't want his departure to be made into a big thing, and he couldn't see Raven because then he would want to stay.

He wrote a quick note and taped it onto his mirror. Backing away from the mirror and out into the hall an idea popped into his head.

'Doesn't Cyborg have those holo-rings? Maybe I could take one of those.' He set off to his teammates room, being careful as to not be found.

Amazingly he found the rings quickly, and making it easier he found one with his name on it.

"That was surprisingly easy." he mumbled to himself as he slipped the ring inside his bag.

He hadn't packed much, the few articles of civilian clothing that he had, a picture of the team, a picture of his parents and the rest of his "comic book fund," which wasn't nearly enough for him to survive on, but it was enough to get him started.

Slinging the bag on his back he turned to leave, "Oh wait.." he turned back towards the room, "I almost forgot this," he said as he placed his communicator in Cyborg's workbench. "Don't need that anymore." he added, sadness lacing his voice.

With that he went to open the adjacent window and turned into a hawk and left the tower.

The three other titans turned to Raven, stunned at what they had just heard. Robin stood up making his way over to Raven.

"What do you mean he left because of you." Robin inquired.

Raven sighed, contemplating what she should and shouldn't tell her friends. Deciding that it was best to just tell them the whole thing she led Robin over to the couch and motioned for the other two to sit.

"This is going to be a lot to take in…" She began and went into her story about Beast boy and the beast. Explaining to them everything that has happened in the past couple days, sparing no details. She told them what she knew of the beast, which wasn't much.

And when she was done with her tale, she added, "Beast Boy left because I told him that I loved him."

An audible gasp was heard from Starfire, but the boys stayed silent. Watching Raven carefully. Nobody was really surprised as to hear that Raven loved Beast Boy, since it was obvious that the two had feelings for each other. No, the surprise came from the fact that Beast boy left after such a proclamation.

Raven sat there with her hood up and her hands folded neatly in her lap. She never cried, but right now she sure wanted to. Taking a deep breath in she looked up to meet the eyes of her worried teammates.

As for the three of them, they didn't know what to say, or how to handle this situation. Beast boy's unannounced departure had left them feeling empty. They had all lost a team mate and a really good friend, yet none of them knew how to react.

"Raven, he didn't leave because of what you said, he couldn't of." Cyborg reassured her, or more himself.

Her mouth lifted in an attempt at a smile, but she immediately went back to frowning. "Thank you guys for trying to understand, I know that this is as hard on you guys."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, demanding her attention. " He loved you Raven, he couldn't of left because of that. We're going to find him." Robin stood up authoritatively and went over to the Titans computer.

"We can't, he asked us not to." Raven argued.

"No we will find him, he's our friend, our teammate, and teammates help each other. Obviously he's going through something, and he didn't bother to come to us. Cyborg go get Beast Boy's medical file, Star research possible places he could of gone."

With the orders given, the three titans went to work on finding their friend. "Robin, what do you want me to do." Raven approached her leader.

"Go rest Raven, this has been a long day for you. Let us do the work." He offered her a friendly smile and turned back to his work.

Raven, too tired to argue, went to her room. Once inside of her room, she tried to sleep, but after an hour of doing nothing but stare up at the ceiling, she climbed out of bed in search of something else to do.

'There's just too much on my mind,' she thought as she sat down at her desk. Something caught her eye as she sat down, a purple and green photo album. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she remembered what it was.

Picking it up, she began leafing through the photos. On the first page was a small inscription, from Beast boy, since the photo album had been his present to her for one of her birthdays.

She smiled at the simple words on the page, while a ping of hurt and anger ran through her.

- _To Raven,_

_Happy Birthday. Here's a little something for you to remember all of us by, especially me… but then again who would forget me!_

_Love BB._

She began to flip through the rest of the pictures. There was one of the whole team together at the pizza place. One of her and Star, Cyborg and Robin. Then there was multiple shots of the tower and some of their fights, as in newspaper clippings and ones found on the internet.

Shaking her head at these she flipped to the last page and her breath caught in her throat. The last picture was of just her and Beast Boy. He had his arm casually thrown around her shoulders and a big goofy grin on his face. While she had her hood pulled back and a small smile on her face. Above the picture in big letters, there was a sticker that said "BFF 4EVER." Rolling her eyes at the choice of sticker that he had picked, but she then realized that he was her best friend. He was always there for her whenever she needed someone to talk to and he always had her back in fights, not like the others weren't watching, but he seemed to watch more closely, and her to him.

They had come so far in their friendship and now it was blossoming into something more, or at least that's what she had thought. And now he was gone, after she had pronounced her love for him and he just left.

Raven was getting upset just thinking about it, and then she stopped to think. 'Beast boy left for a reason, and that reason may or not be me, but I'm going to find out what it is.' She got off her chair and immediately started to pack a bag. She was going to find Beast boy, and demand answers from him, even if it was the last thing she did. She was going to face the beast.

Beast Boy landed in an alley of Gotham city. It was late at night as he shifted back into human form and quickly slipped on his holoring, not wanting anyone to find out his real identity.

He stepped out of the shadows, seemingly normal looking with Blonde hair and tan skin, yet he kept the same emerald green eyes. No one would find him here, he was sure of it.

He found an apartment, that was cheap and almost all the way furnished, which was good enough for him since his money supply wasn't huge.

"I'll look for a job in the morning," he said as he climbed into the not so sanitary bed and closed his eyes for the night.

Dreams found him quick, but they soon turned into a nightmare filled with the beast and his anger. Depicting scenes of what he would do with Raven once he found her again. Beast boy tossed and turned in his sleep, breaking out in a sweat trying to escape the dreams and the beast, but it was all too much.

His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed, a growl erupting from his chest as he clutched his aching head in his hands. The beast was livid and he would stop at nothing until he found Raven.

Hoped you liked it, i leave you wanting more... hopefully:) R&R please and thank you !

TitanLover3353


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, for one I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've just been so busy, what with the move, and college starting and I just got in a car accident last week. It has been hectic, so now as i sat up on a friday night, finishing this chapter, that has been bothering the hell out of me. i couldnt figure out just how to end it, but I came up with something that I am very happy with and I hope you all are too:)**

**Oh and to those who reviewed/favorited/followed. You are all awesome. I cannot thank you enough. it is just the drive I need to update:)**

**The base/idea of this particular FF is based off of Primeval; another BBRAE fic that i absolutley adore. This one isnt exactly like that one, i just really loved the idea of the beast and how Raven is his mate. **

**I will try and update as soon as i can, chapter nine is in progress as you read this!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans **

Raven had her things packed up and by her bedroom door. One more look around her room, she knew that she had everything that she needed. She walked out the door and down the hallway when curiosity hit her. Slowly making her way back down the hall, she stopped at the changelings' door. Punching in the override code she let herself in, making sure that the door slide shut behind her. She didn't need the others coming in asking questions.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in. The room, of course, smelling of Beast boy. Raven loved his smell, he smelled musky, like a forest. It was very manly and Raven loved it. She briefly thought of the last conversation that they had had before he had left. She still couldn't believe that she had told him that she loved him and he just stood there staring at her, with no response.

But then again, she had ran off of the roof, not allowing him the chance to respond. Sighing at her actions she laid down on his bed, once again breathing in his scent. Rolling herself over she grabbed his pillow and hugged it to her chest. She missed him so much, she needed to find him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something sticking out from under his other pillow. Curiosity overcoming her once again, she leaned over and grabbed it from under the pillow.

"Oh Azar," She gasped, shocked as she stared down at the picture.

The picture was of her, just of her, no one else in the group. She stared down at the picture, completely flabbergasted. He had a picture of her under his pillow. Of her,

No one else. She wanted to ask why would he have a picture, but deep down, she knew exactly why he had it.

Putting the picture back under his pillow, she slid off the bed and exited the room only to be met with an alarm.

'Great, here we go.' and she went to see what the problem was.

Beast boy woke up that morning with a horrible ache all over his body.

"Argh." he groaned as he rolled himself out of bed, "Why does my body hurt so bad?"

Upon sitting up he realized that along with an achy body, he also had a horrendous headache to match.

'Great, just great.' he thought as he padded his way towards the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he looked up to be met with dark circles under his eyes.

"What the hell happened last night?" He muttered under his breath.

Turning the TV on he plopped himself down on his bed with some cereal ( with soy milk of course) and switched it to the news.

(TV news reporter) "_Late last night, an unidentified creature took to the streets, causing irreparable damage to downtown Gotham. Thankfully nobody was hurt. If anybody has any information involving this unknown creature please let us know immediately."_

Beast boy's ears perked up and his back stiffened immediately at the news report. He knew it was the beast's doing, but he couldn't figure out how or why he couldn't remember what happened. The last thing that he remembered was having a nightmare about Raven and the beast.

He shivered at the thought. He wouldn't let the beast get to Raven. That's why he left, it killed him to be away from her and he knew that he had hurt the team, but if the beast even laid a finger on her…

He stopped and squelched his eyes shut, ridding his mind of the terrible thought.

Sighing, he got up and went to get ready for the day. 'Maybe, just maybe that wasn't the beast last night...' he thought with a small sense of hope.

The team all met in the main room of the tower, surrounding the main computer, where Robin was standing ready to fill them in on the problem.

"Team; there was just a distress call from Gotham. Early this morning, a creature racked the city. Leaving millions of dollars in damage. Nobody was hurt and nobody knows what it was or what it could be. Batman has called me to ask my opinion on the matter and I personally think that we should go check it out, especially since we are missing a member that does have a problem with a beast. It wouldn't hurt to take a look. What do you guys think?"

Robin looked around at the remaining three members. Starfire's eyes widened in surprise and hope. She was the first one to answer.

"OH THIS IS MOST GLORIOUS ROBIN! Of course we must go to this Gotham and do the searching. It might be friend Beast boy!" The alien princess squealed in delight and hugged her leader hard, before turning around to face the other two.

"Friend Raven and friend Cyborg, isn't this the most wonderful of news?" She eyed the two, curiosity and hopefulness reflected in her eyes.

"Of course Star, we should go check it out, if it means that grass stain is gonna be back. I sure hope he's ok." Cyborg answered.

"What do you think about this Raven?" Robin trying to gather what she thought.

Raven stood there, not knowing exactly how to answer him. Of course she wanted to go find Beast boy, she loved him. But she wanted to be the one to find him, the one to save him from himself.

She knew this wasn't fair to the others that he was their friend too. Raven sighed, knowing what her answer should be. "Ok..." she answered in her signature monotone, not allowing any of her other feelings to be found out.

"Well then it's decided, we will head out to Gotham in two hours. Go pack only the necessary items that you need, CY when you're done, can you get the ship ready?"

Raven watched as everyone exited the room, moving to go get prepared for the trip to Gotham. Walking over to the window, she looked out over the horizon. She couldn't wait to find Beast boy. She needed to talk to him about everything that has happened, about their feelings for one another.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about the green teen. 'I miss you BB.' She thought warmly.

A jolt of pain quickly ran through her head. "Ow."she gasped in surprise, taken aback, by the pain. "What was tha-."

Raven was cut off as she passed out on the ground, seemingly unconscious for no apparent reason at all.

The changeling was wandering the streets of Gotham, unnoticed by the city that was too preoccupied with the "creature's attack" this morning. He moved efficiently and quietly through huge crowds of people, who were chatting away about the current events.

He only vaguely heard bits and pieces of the conversation as he walked by. Some thought it was a giant hoax. Others thought that we had nothing to worry about, that Batman would take care of the problem. While some, were just plain freaking out about the whole attack.

Beast boy, snickered to himself as he heard these radical ideas. He only stopped once, when he heard a man say something about a 'raven.'

Beast boy turned around to face the man, "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but what were you just saying about a raven?"

The man looked at beast boy, or more appropriately, Garfield. "No problem, apparently the creature, or whatever it was that attacked last night had left a claw made mark of a raven over everything. That's what they failed to mention on the news. I just wonder why a raven?"

Beast boy's heart sank into his stomach and his eyes widened in terror. He quickly thanked the man and rushed back to his apartment.

His mind was going a mile a minute, he couldn't keep it together. What was happening, why couldn't he remember a single detail last night. How had the beast gained control while he was sleeping.

Frustrated, he began pacing the small apartment. His fingers wildly running through his hair as he tried to think of possible answers, when out of nowhere he dropped onto the floor, seemingly unconscious.

**Wow, i honestly didnt realize just how short this chapter was... I am sorry, i just really wanted to update so I put what I had up:) There will be more next time! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on how this story should go, i already have an idea, but i would love to hear all of yours. I'm pretty much open to anything! Thank you so much once again for reading:)**

**Titanlover3353**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me like forever to update! gah I'm such a horrible person, oh well here's chapter nine:) hope you like it and chapter 10 will be up way quicker!**

**Also I have been reading Divergent... best book ever! thank you for recommending it, it was awesome. I'm reading the second one currently. **

**Thank you to all of you that continue to follow this story, you guys are the best. and a thank you to those of you who have currently started following or Favorited, you are all awesome:)**

**And now on with chapter nine:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans**

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the tower. She was somewhere she had never been before nor had ever seen. Cautiously she got off of the ground and looked around warily.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud. It was dark around her; the only thing that she could see was a dimly lit path.

Knowing that there was nothing else for her to do, she began to follow the mysterious path, curious as to where it led to and most importantly she might be able to find out where exactly she was.

The last thing Raven remembered was standing in the main room of titans' tower, looking out the window. Then she had collapsed after a sharp pain ran through her head. She didn't know or understand exactly why or what had happened, but she had woken up here.

Looking around she couldn't see much, she tried to use her powers, but found out that she couldn't use them here.

"Maybe I'm in a dream?" She continued her way down the path for a little ways, when she stopped abruptly as the scenery around her began to change. She stood as still as she possibly could and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was looking at a scene of the park in Jump city.

She began walking forward, when she heard voices, the voices of her teammates and then a green dog came running into the picture.

Realization hit her; this was a memory of hers, of her and her friends at the park one day. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing Frisbee, Star and Robin were walking in the park holding hands and Raven was sitting under a tree reading a book.

It was one of her fondest memories, all of her friends and her enjoying a day at the park. But she had to wonder, why had this particular memory showed up?

The image fast forwarded to a point farther in the day, a point in which Beast boy had convinced Raven to play Frisbee with them. She only agreed to play if he played in human form, and no shenanigans.

Beast Boy had broken into a wide grin and jumped into the air, grabbing Ravens hand in the process. She pulled her hood up to hide the small blush on her cheeks and stifled the small giggle that was threatening to erupt.

Raven smiled a knowing smile from where she was standing viewing the flashback. This was one of the times that she had fallen in love with the green titan. Spending the day with him, watching him laugh and smile with her. Knowing that he actually enjoyed her company, made her happy. And she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been that happy.

All too soon the image moved and now it depicted one of the many fighting scenes that the team had experienced. A fight with cinderblock to be more exact. Raven watched the screen in awe, as her and her team fought Cinderblock. The image now showed her and cinderblock going head to head.

She had thrown up a force field to protect herself as the villain kept hurling rocks at her backing her over the edge of a building. The blows were getting worse and her force field was growing weak. She had put all of her energy into protecting herself that she was drained. One final blow from Cinderblock had broken the force field and a rock came hurling at Raven.

As she was watching the fight play out in front of her again, she could remember how vulnerable she felt. She was absolutely terrified about what was going to happen. Slumping to her knees in defeat, she didn't notice the giant green gorilla that had appeared in front of her, catching the huge rock and hurling it back at Cinderblock. Successfully throwing him off guard, allowing the three other titans to take him down.

Raven was staring at the back of the gorilla, watching him take deep breaths and shaking. He morphed back into Beast boy, who then immediately turned around and came to her. A look of worry and concern in his eyes. "Rae, are you ok?" he asked in a shaky voice that was barely above a whisper.

Nodding she looked back up at him. "Thank you." She had whispered before drawing him into a quick hug.

* * *

Beast boy had been wondering around this mysterious place that he had woken up in. The only thing that he could recall, being that he was mad about the whole situation with the beast, and then he had fell out of nowhere and when he woke up he was here.

He had to be dreaming, he just had to be none of this made any sense. The room was dark around him, the only thing that he was able to see being a dimly lit path. When he tried to change into a bat, he wasn't able to.

"Well my powers don't work… this sucks." He began moping down the path. "Maybe if I walk around a little bit, I'll figure out where I am exactly.

Halfway down the path, the scenery around him began to change and he stopped, his breath caught in his throat, on the screen a montage of moments between Raven and him had started playing right before his eyes. The image showed times that the two of them were fighting, times where he was cracking a joke, trying to get a smile out of her. It showed moments when both Beast boy and Raven were at their most vulnerable.

Beast boy watched in awe at the screen. He hadn't realized just how close he and Raven had become. Going from hating each other to best friends in the 5 short years that they had known each other.

His heart beat harder in his chest and his palms began to sweat. Seeing Raven made him remember just how much he loved her. Her lavender hair that jutted out at her chin, her solemn face that watched over every member of the team. Her tough exterior, but Beast boy knew just how sweet and loving she really was. Watching Raven on the screen only made the changeling miss her even more. He began to regret leaving so abruptly, without even telling anyone and under those circumstances.

But even if he did go back, there was no way that she would forgive him, no way that he deserved her after everything that he had put her through.

He slumped to his knees in the path, covering up his face with his hands, so he wouldn't have to see the scene any longer.

He was a coward. For not being able to face the beast. For not being able to tell his friends what was going on and for not being able to tell Raven his feelings. He needed to be able to face this fear, the fear of the beast and his power. To face Raven and to not run away from the future. But he couldn't so he stayed crouched on the ground, face in his hands, hiding from his fears.

* * *

On the other side of the image stood Raven. Equally

as perplexed about this scenario. Now she really wondered where she was at, and what did it have to do with her and Beast boy's relationship. The memories on the screen stopped and the room started to brighten around her. She started to move forward cautiously but was stopped in her tracks as she saw the person she saw that familiar green skin.

Beast boy was crouched into a ball on the ground, his hands covering his face while he slowly rocked back and forth. The sight tugged on Raven's heart strings and she hurried over to her friend.

She was almost afraid to talk to him, afraid that maybe it was a figment of her imagination, and if she were to touch him or talk to him he would disappear. 'Well I've got nothing to lose.' She thought dryly to herself as she stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Beast boy? Are you alright?" she asked timidly, a breath caught in her throat. His figure stiffened under her touch.

He slowly removed his hands from his face, and looked up to meet her eyes. His eyes alight with surprise and some other emotion that Raven couldn't place. "Raven? Is that you?"

* * *

Back at the tower Starfire and Robin were walking into the main room of the tower, holding hands and speaking of their upcoming wedding.

"Fiancée Robin, I think that the color of the wedding should be purple! Oh that is a most glorious color. Is it not?"

Robin, who was zoning out answered, "uhh huh Star, whatever you want." The two had walked over to the couch and came across Raven laying on the ground in front of the windows.

"Raven!" Robin screamed as he ran over to her unconscious body. "Star go get Cyborg, she's unconscious."

Starfire flew from the room, leaving Robin there with a limp Raven in his arms.

"Raven, come back to us…."

* * *

**Really short chapter, seemed longer on my computer... oh well left you with a cliff hangar, like i always do:) keep you wanting more. I love your feedback, so R&R please:):)**

**Thanks, Titanlover3353**


	10. Chapter 10

**New update! I apologize for how long it took to update, I honestly tried to make time to update, so here I am neglecting my homework, but it's all good. I hope you all like this update, I personally really like it. **

**I also read the divergent/insurgent books by Veronica Roth recommended to me by someone who reviewed, and let me tell you that they were awesome. Read them! I'm upset that I have to wait a whole year to get the last one! But they are amazing so read them. **

**Also thank you to all of those who have reviewed or Favorited or followed. It's awesome. Thank you for sticking with me with this story and my sporadic updating. **

**Tell me what you think please:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans **

* * *

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" Raven asked as she stared at his form.

"I could ask you the same thing Rae..." He chuckled as he stood up brushing off his pants.

Raven watched him, analyzing his features and movements. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and his disheveled hair, looking like he was running his fingers through it. Raven knew he only did that when he was really stressed or frustrated, so she immediately knew something was wrong.

Before she could think about what she was doing she wrapped herself around Beast boy and hugged him hard.

Beast boy stood there for a moment shocked at the empath's hug, but slowly returned it resting his cheek against her hair, breathing in her smell. "I missed you Rae."

"I missed you too BB." He heard her sniffle and pulled her back, tilting her chin up so she looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong Rae?" She looked up into his eyes, noticing the concern lacing his features. Her cheeks tinged pink as she suddenly remembered the last words she had said to him. She looked down and backed away from the Changeling.

"You left because of me…" She said in a small voice. The Changeling stared down at Raven, realization hitting him straight in the face.

"No Rae, I didn't leave because of you." He laughed a little trying to cover up his embarrassment. "I left because I was afraid."

Raven moved towards him reaching a hand out and putting it on his arm. "What were you afraid of Gar."

His heart swelled at the use of his nickname on her lips. He looked down; his tongue ran over his teeth in a nervous gesture. "I was afraid of my feelings for you and afraid that I would hurt you."

Raven couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Beast boy just admit to having feelings for her? She looked up at him, opening her mouth to say something but he shushed her.

"Raven, what you said on the roof, did you mean that? Do you really love me?"

She was silent for a moment before she answered, confidently "Yes, I love you Gar."

She stared up at him expectantly, but he offered no response only staring down at her with his big green eyes. "That's all I needed to hear." And he bent down and captured her lips with his, crushing her to his body.

He pulled away only slightly, "I love you too Rae." And then he continued to kiss her with the tenacity and fervor of a beast.

* * *

The titans were surrounding Raven's body in the medical bay of the tower, watching Raven's hovering form.

"According to the scans, she wasn't injured; she just seemed to fall into a dreamlike state which knocked her unconscious. I don't know or understand the cause of this, but I'm sure Raven will elaborate when she comes to." Cyborg notified the other two.

"So Friend Raven will be ok?" Star fire asked.

"As far as I can tell, yes she will be fine. As to when she will wake up, there's no telling, it could be in a minute or a day. We will just have to wait and be patient."

"I'm glad that she's ok, I just hope she wakes up soon, the longer we wait on the Gotham situation, the worse it's going to get."

The two looked at their leader, trying to think of a solution to the problem. "Maybe I could stay here with Friend Raven, while both you and Cyborg go to Gotham to do the finding of friend Beast Boy."

Robin thought about this for a moment, not wanting to leave his fiancée alone with an unconscious Raven, but he knew that he had no other choice.

"Ok Star, that's what we'll do. CY and I will leave in the morning for Gotham, I'll contact Batman to let him know that were coming." And with that Robin rushed from the room.

"Oh I do hope Friend Raven does the waking up soon." Star looked at her friends hovering body with sadness.

Cyborg came over and put his hand on her shoulder, "We all do Star."

* * *

Meanwhile, havoc was breaking loose in Gotham. Civilians were running rampant in the streets, trying to hide from the green beast. Downtown Gotham was in a state of ruin and chaos, cars were flipped over, people were running and cowering in the corners, and there were images of ravens etched and burned into every surface.

The beast was searching for her, for his Raven. He couldn't find her anywhere and he was tired of his host getting in the way of everything. For running away and hiding from her. His host was nothing but a pathetic excuse for a man and had no right to possess the incredible power of the beast.

That's why the beast took matters into his own hands, by luring Beast boy into a deep sleep inside of his mind he could take over the body and only give it back when and if he found his mate. He would stop at nothing until he found her and finally possessed her.

The beast made his way up to the roof of a building, standing on the ledge he tilted his head back and let out a feral and possessive growl, meaning that he meant business.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy had been walking around the strange place for a while, talking as they tried to figure a way out.

"Do you have any idea where we are? Or how the hell we're supposed to get out of here?" Beast boy asked.

"Well since we both saw those images right. Like memories of the both of us, I'm assuming that we are in almost a dreamlike state or inside of our selves, if that makes any sense. I've never heard of this before, and it doesn't feel like a dream, I actually feel like I'm here, but neither of us have access to our powers and you say that the beast doesn't bother you here right?"

"No, I feel in control of my body and my… hormones." He laughed embarrassed.

Raven blushed, "Hmm, maybe we were supposed to be here so we could find each other and talk, but now that we have, why aren't back in our own bodies?"

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno Rae."

"What were you doing when this happened?" She asked him, an idea bright in her eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was pacing my apartment, thinking about the beast and uhh you."

Raven smiled, "Well I was thinking about how much I missed you, so don't be embarrassed."

He grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers, bringing it up to his lips. "For what it's worth, I'm kind of glad that we both wound up here."

"Yeah, me too Gar, but now I would really love to go back to my own body and I'm sure that you want to go back to yours."

"Yeah, I don't really like the whole I can't use my powers thing, but what should we do."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, when Beast boy let out a sharp yell of pain and both his hands went to his head.

Raven's eyes opened wide in panic, "Garfield!" she gasped as she pulled his face in her hands, noticing his eyes scrunched up in pain and a grimace on his lips.

"Gar, please what's wrong, I can't stand to see you like this." She had brought him to his knees, along with herself, afraid that he might faint.

His eyes shot open, "The Beast," he gasped out in a shaky breath. "He's in control of my body, I can't get back."

Panic shot through Raven, "Why can't you get back, can't you take the control back."

He was looking down, and when he looked back up she saw tears running down his face. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. "He won't let me take control until he finds you and finally possesses you."

She leaned back, taking this in. "Well he won't be able to find me, my body is in the tower, and I'm sure that the team is watching me, as long as I stay in here."

He nodded, but knew what needed to be done. He pulled her into a hug, "Rae, you have to go back out there and face the beast. He's going to continue to wreak havoc until he finds you, you have to go to him and calm him down. Talk to him and draw me out. It will work trust me."

"OK Beast boy, I'll face the beast to get you out, but I have to get out of here first."

Beast boy smirked at her; he knew how to get her back to her body. "I love you Raven." And he pulled her into a soul searing kiss, pouring everything into that one kiss.

Raven responded to the kiss, but all too soon it was over and she opened her eyes, expecting to find Beast boy looking back at her but all she saw was the medical bay ceiling. She was back in the tower. Cyborg and Starfire were standing over by the door talking when they looked over to see Raven sitting up in bed staring at them.

They both rushed over to their friend. "Raven! Are you alright? What has happened?"

Robin stepped into the room before Raven could answer. "Raven, it's good to see that you're awake. Are you alright?"

"Yeah guys I'm fine, but Beast Boy's not, we need to get to Gotham as soon as possible."

She then explained the story of what had happened and where she had been. "I have to stop the beast to get Beast boy back, I have to do it by myself."

The three just stood there looks of understanding on their face.

"Well lets go get ready to go to Gotham."

* * *

**R&R please:) Thanks for reading Hope you liked it**

**TitanLover3353**


	11. Chapter 11

New update! quicker this time, I tried to be nice. Alot going on in this chapter. And for all intensive purposes, the titans know Batman's identity. Tell me what you think:) and I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Thank you to all those who reviewed/favorited/followed:) it fuels me to write:)

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

* * *

Standing atop of Wayne enterprises was the beast, hidden in the shadows of the night, on constant watch for his mate. Leaning down into a crouch, he peered over the edge of the giant building onto the streets below.

His body shivering in delight as he witnessed the scene below. Chaos had ensued in the streets of Gotham and it was all because of him. He lived for violence and pain. All he wanted to do was destroy things when he was angry and right now he was livid. He had been taken from his mate and his mate had denied him. Nobody denied the beast.

A growl low in his throat bubbled to the surface at the thought. He needed to find his mate, the longer it took to find her, the angrier he got and the angrier he got the more he took it out on the city of Gotham.

His lips curled up into an evil smirk, thinking of all the things he would do to her once he found her. A sharp, yet dull pain flashed through his skull and the beast raised an eyebrow at that. It was his host, the more he thought about Raven the angrier his host got, so the more powerful he became.

'He will never become as powerful as me.' The beast thought, 'I won't let that happen.'

The beast stood up taking one more look down at the streets of Gotham before he jumped off of the building onto the streets below.

* * *

The team minus Changeling had packed up and were currently on their way to Gotham via the T-ship.

Raven sat in her pod staring blankly out the window; she couldn't concentrate on anything but the missing green titan. Robin had ordered her not to do anything until they got to Gotham, allowing her a chance to rest and to also come up with her plan for taking on the beast and how to get Beast boy back.

She had reassured him as too she already had a plan and that he and the others had absolutely nothing to worry about, but she didn't and she was really worried.

Worried that they wouldn't get there in time, that Beast boy would be too far gone, worried that she wouldn't be able to stop the beast, worried that her conversation with beast boy wasn't real and he actually didn't love her. A list of worries that could go on and on. She didn't want the team to know that she was worried, so whenever they tried to talk to her she would do her best to stay focused on the conversation at hand and not on Beast boy. The thing that the majority of her thoughts were centered towards. She tried to meditate before they reached Gotham, so she had at least some strength and focus, but found herself unable to. She opted on a nap as she leaned against the seat in the T-ship and looked anxiously out the window.

"Beast Boy, we're coming." She whispered, letting her eyes close, "Stay strong."

* * *

Back in the dream like land, Beast boy was stuck in, he was pacing around. Waiting for something to happen. His anxiety was growing by the second and he just wanted to get out of there and stop the beast.

He was angry as he thought back to the thoughts that the beast was having earlier about Raven. He clenched his fists, letting his claws sink into his wrists as he tried to calm himself down.

"Nothing's going to happen to her, he's not going to touch her, I won't let him." He said out loud to no one in particular, mostly to reassure himself.

A harsh laugh was heard all around him. "You honestly think that you can stop me Garfield, from taking what I want?" The beast goaded him.

Beast boy jumped, startled at the beast's voice, looking around he called out. "Where are you? Show yourself to me you coward!" he screamed at the Beast's voice.

The laugh he heard this time was louder, almost like it was taunting him. "I'm inside your head, my dear Garfield. I'm afraid I cannot show myself to you, I just wanted to stop by and let you know what I'm going to do to Raven once I finally possess her."

Beast Boy screamed, "NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER YOU FIFLTHY BEAST! Because if you do, you will have me to answer to." He finished, panting heavily as he looked around the dream land.

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE! Don't you realize that you incompetent being. She needs a mate, not a man. She is nothing but a lowly demon, which deserves to be painfully fucked."

The last statement by the beast, set beast boy off the edge, he screamed back into the air before calming down. Looking back up, his eyes were red with anger and his fang showed through his lips. "Hear this Beast, I will get out of here and I will destroy you even if it kills me." He said in a low menacing voice.

This time there was no laugh before the beast spoke up again. "For you to get out of here, you have to become more powerful than me, Good luck." And with that the beast's voice was gone and Beast boy was left standing, staring into nothingness, his breaths coming out in quick pants and his eyes rimmed with hatred for the beast. He would stop him before the he could touch Raven, even if it killed him.

* * *

"Raven, wake up, we're in Gotham." Came Robin's soft yet demanding voice over the com. She opened her sleep heavy eyes, thankful that she had at least gotten some sleep before they had reached Gotham. She looked outside, it was nighttime in Gotham, as they were landing behind the Bat Cave.

"Batman said to just park it outside the cave," Robin told Cyborg, who was operating the ship. Once they had landed they quickly got out and made their way into the bat cave. The T-ship was safe from the general public of Gotham, since the bat cave as surrounded by trees and was on the bottom of a giant mountain that was on the edge of Gotham.

Robin led them through the bat cave effortlessly, knowing the place well from his childhood. "Batman!" he called into the cave, as they made their way to the computer screens where a man seemed to be sitting.

"Dick?" Bruce called as he turned around in the chair. He got up and made his way over to his former sidekick, giving him a quick handshake before moving on to the others.

"I'm glad you guys could come, that Beast, as Dick told me it's called, is destroying the city of Gotham. I didn't want to take him on by myself as Batman, because I honestly don't know how to take him down.'

"Don't worry, Raven knows what to do, don't you Raven?" Robin looked expectantly at the empath.

Raven, who was completely unsure of herself, nodded quickly, "yes." She said in her monotone.

Bruce nodded at her before looking back at the others. "You all must be exhausted from the journey, rest tonight and we will take on the Beast in the morning. Taking him on in your current states would only end in chaos."

Raven was about to disagree and demand that they needed to go now, but Robin shot her a look that said _you need rest, and don't even think about going tonight._ Meaning that he was going to be watching her.

She narrowed her eyes at her leader as they were led into Wayne manor by Alfred. Robin was shouting out rooming arrangements. "Cyborg, since you really don't sleep, you will keep watch on the monitors in the bat cave, but if you want there is a charging station down there. Star, yours and my room will be exactly across from Ravens." When he said this, he made sure to look Raven in the eye. "There will be no going out tonight, and trust me I will know."

Raven looked down and nodded, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. "Ok Robin, I won't do anything. Can I please go to sleep now."

He nodded, excusing her.

She went into the room, not even bothering to change and collapsed on the bed, immediately falling asleep. Being quickly transported into her own dreamland where she saw Beast boy arguing with someone that she couldn't see.

She tried to listen to the conversation. Only hearing bits and pieces. She saw Beast boy scream at something the other said. He was angry at whatever the other had said. His eyes were wide and filled with Raven assumed to be power and hatred.

She continued to watch Beast boy, he looked to be calming himself down and then he started to speak, this time she heard it. "Hear this Beast, I will get out of here and I will destroy you even if it kills me."

Raven's eyes widened in horror at what she just heard, she was pulled from her dream world and into the present, where she woke up covered in sweat, a scream bubbling on her lips.

Beast boy was going to kill himself in order to stop the beast…. She wouldn't let that happen. She pulled on a fresh new uniform and went to Robins door and knocked.

He opened it, his voice groggy with sleep, "Yes Raven?"

"We have to go, Beast boy is going to try and kill himself to stop the beast."

Her words pulled Robin from his sleep, the other titans were ready to go within 5 minutes waiting there leaders commands. Robin looked around and to Batman and said "Titans Go!"

* * *

Hope you liked it:) R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**So I decided to be nice and update quickly, I wrote this instead of doing homework so it didn't bother me at all. Once again a thank you to all of you that have read my story or followed/Favorited/reviewed. It means a lot, that so many people are reading my work. And I know that I can't appeal to everyone, but still thank you for reading it:)**

**This story is slowly coming to an end, I'm sad because this is my first official fanfic. This isn't the end, but it is close. I'll be working on The secret and then hopefully start another Teen titans fic, maybe doing a couple of one shots in between. Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas. I have one idea from a reviewer that I will start working on, but more is always greatly appreciated.**

**I'll wrap up this AN now because I highly doubt that anyone actually reads these, lol. **

**Hope you enjoy my update and before warned you may hate me by the end of this chapter, but please don't let that stop you from reading, it's not as bad as you may think.. ok I'll shut up now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

Beast boy was pacing back and forth, getting angrier and angrier with each passing step. He was trying to think of a way that he could essentially over power the beast, a way to wake up and reclaim his body.

He was sick and tired of the beast. At first, beast boy had accepted and embraced the Beast's presence, writing it off as something to do with his animalistic instincts. Originally, he wasn't bothered by the beast; it was just a being that lived with in him.

But when he had turned 15, and started looking at Raven in a different light, that's when the beast had become an issue.

Beast boy tried to get rid of the thoughts of Raven; he knew it was never going to happen. How could Raven like him, he was a dork who continually pestered her with his jokes and he was green. He had given up on Raven ever liking him back, but the beast wouldn't let him forget it.

Whenever he was talking to Raven or looking at Raven, the beast would cast a mental image of Raven, forcing Beast boy to think of Raven sexually. The beast would say things to Beast boy that would get him riled up and antsy. It was getting bad enough, that it started to distract him while they were fighting.

He didn't want the team to know about the problem he was having. It was plain embarrassing, so he tried to avoid Raven at first, hoping that would work, but the Beast would make him experience an excruciating pain so intense, that he was forced to go find Raven and just sit with her, because it would make the pain go away. He of course never told her or any of the others this.

Beast boy had asked the beast what it wanted, that he would do anything to get the pain to stop, so he could go back to being normal and not acting so strange around his friends. And the beast told him that he had been suppressing his natural urge to mate for too long, and that he was growing tired of waiting. That Beast boy must mate with Raven for him to be satisfied and for him to allow Beast boy to regain control.

Beast boy snorted, thinking back to that day. He stopped pacing and sat down abruptly, leaning his back up against a rock that had appeared in the path. Why did the beast think it was going to be that easy, that I could just go up to Raven and tell her everything and have her understand. He honestly didn't believe that the beast would take it upon himself to go after Raven at the tower, yet when she had talked to him, she seemed surprisingly calm about the whole situation.

The corners of his lips tugged up into a smile at the thought of the lavender haired empath. She loved him and he loved her. He would do anything for her and it pained him to know that she was going to have to face the beast, he knew that she could stop him, knew that she was powerful enough to stop him and pull him out, but this was his fight to fight and he couldn't stand it if Raven or any of the others got hurt.

* * *

The titans and Batman were on their way to downtown Gotham, to try and find the beast, he had been pretty quiet for the past couple hours, but that's where Cyborg had last spotted him.

"Raven, what's your plan?" Robin asked.

Raven stood there, her hood pulled up shielding her eyes from her leader, who could tell if she was lying or not. She didn't have a plan; she just felt like she would know what she was doing when the time came.

"Robin, I honestly don't know, but please trust me when the time comes, I need to be able to approach the beast alone. I need you guys to be there, but hidden so the beast doesn't feel threatened." Robin looked warily at her, not liking the idea of being side-lined.

She pulled her hood down and went up to Robin, placing a hand on his arm. "Please trust me Robin, I know what I'm doing, we have to do it this way, we don't want to risk harming beast boy."

He nodded quickly and turned to the others to give orders. "Star, you need to hover in the shadows behind the beast, ready to strike at a moment's notice. CY, I need you to be opposite of me, in between the buildings. Batman, if you could be above us all surveying the roof tops." They nodded in agreement, leaving Robin and Raven.

Robin went up to her and pulled her in for a quick and short hug. "You will do great Rae, I believe in you and so does Beast boy. Just focus on what's important and everything will turn out fine." He placed a chaste kiss against her forehead and stole off into the shadows of the early morning.

Raven took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself before she stepped out into view. She figured it would be easy to draw the beast to them, since he had been trying to find her, her scent alone would probably drive him mad. She continued to walk down the chaos stricken street, until she felt a strong presence and heard the heavy breathing from behind her.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge as she slowly turned around to face the beast. Her chin held high as she stared him down. They stayed like that for a while just staring at each other. Just to see who would break first, a test of power.

Eventually Raven grew tired of the Beast's game. She opened her mouth to speak when he took a step forward getting into her face and leaned down so his mouth was close to her ear. "Maaattee." He drawled out in a harsh whisper.

Raven took a step back. "If you wish to speak, you need to change back into human form. Then and only then, will I honor your request." Raven heard a sharp intake of breathe, presumably from Starfire, she knew what she was doing, even though she was scared out of her mind right now, her team needed to trust her. The beast looked down into Raven's eyes, searching for a lie, and apparently not finding one, he consented and stepped back into Beast boy, or at least back into that form.

Once the beast was back into human form he walked straight up to Raven, pulling her flush against his body and started trailing rough kisses down her jaw. "Oh how you have tempted me, but now you will finally be mine." He growled out between kisses.

Raven stood there motionless, trying not to be affected by the Beast's heated touch. They needed to talk, she needed to get Beast boy back. Clearing her throat, she started to push him away, this only made him angry as he growled and pulled her tighter.

"Stop this. I said I wanted to talk to you first, now step back, let me have some air."

The beast stilled in his actions for a second, before pulling away only a little bit, not quite letting her go. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" He tried to sound calm, but his tone was harsh and clipped, as he tried to calm himself. His eyes alit with excitement and lust.

Raven was surprised at what she was seeing, 'he's trying to keep calm? That's not like him at all?' she thought as she stared curiously at the beast.

"Why are you being so calm and doing what I ask?" she asked the beast. He closed his eyes for a second, almost like he was concentrating before he answered.

"I'm only doing this to amuse you, since you did tell me that you would honor my request if I did as I was told. So I'm assuming that you will return the favor." He added with a sexual undertone.

She shivered involuntarily, "Well ok then, what have you done with Beast boy?"

The beast scoffed at her question, "Demon, why do you waste your time worrying about that invaluable specimen. He is nothing special; he cannot offer you what I can."

"And why is that," Raven wanted to keep him talking to distract him, so she could make her move.

"Because I am obviously more powerful than he is, he couldn't attract a mate even if he tried. He has nothing to offer. That is why I am the obvious choice for a mate, Raven." He finished, his voice deepening at the end. Raven could tell he was becoming impatient and he wouldn't be so willing to chat in a little bit.

"But why me? Why choose me for your mate when you could choose any other girl that you wish. Maybe a girl that is more willing to do what you ask."

The beast laughed at this, "Why Raven, because that would be no fun now would it, you offer me the chase and the thrill that I crave. You are a challenge and that is why you are the right and obvious choice for my mate. I had been hinting at Garfield that you were the one, but he is so immature that he didn't think that you would go for him. Ha like that would matter, once we choose a mate, it's done. I got one choice and I picked you. Fortunately Garfield didn't have a problem with it, since he did have a pathetic crush on you." He rolled his eyes, "Now enough with this incessant talking, I have grown impatient."

He pulled her roughly to him, his claws digging into her hips. Raven was racking her brain thinking of a way that she could stop this, to prolong this ordeal, in order for her to pull Beast boy from him. An idea came to her, she wasn't sure how exactly it was going to work, but it was worth a shot.

Instead of pulling away, she pushed herself closer, and began running her lips along his jaw, noticing the way he shivered and pulled her closer yet. She made her way to his ear, leaning up and whispering, in her best sultry voice. "How bout we play a little game?" and to make her point her teeth grazed the end of his lobe, making the beast moan out loud in pleasure. "And what exactly did you have in mind?" The beast had pulled her face down to meet his eyes.

"What if we were to make this into a game of Hide and seek? A game of cat and mouse per say. To make it more exciting and adventurous."

The beast raised an eyebrow, intrigued at the idea that Raven had suggested. "Ok, meaning I get to chase you? And when I catch you, I get to claim my prize?"

"Yes."

The beast smiled, a smile that reached his eyes that were filled with excitement and lust. "Alright," he leaned down to kiss her, but Raven turned away, he couldn't kiss her yet it would mess everything up.

He growled and looked up, "Let me kiss you."

"No, not until you catch me."

He leaned down and breathed against her lips, "Well you better get to running…"

* * *

**And you all hate me, I am so sorry I left it like that, I just felt like I needed to. Trust me the next update is coming soon, hopefully this weekend or if not next week at the latest. I am a college student, who does have homework, so I need to make time to do that. R&R please please please. Let me know what you think of this chapter, or the story as a whole, I really love to know. Thanks again for reading, until next time**

**TitanLover3353**


	13. Chapter 13

**New Update! And yeah... this isn't the last chapter, I couldn't stand to end on an odd numbered chapter, so the next chapter will be the last. This isn't that great of a chapter, I've been battling with it. But anyways, I hope you like it! Tell me what you think of course:) **

**Thank you to all that have Favorited/followed/reviewed! **

**Also, I will be working on the last chapter, as often as I can... college is a lot and I can't spend all my free time holed up in my room on my computer, even though I would like to be lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Without wasting another second, Raven turned around and began to run. She didn't want to waste her energy by using her powers so she stayed on the ground, dodging and ducking her way between buildings and fallen debris.

Behind her she could barely hear the beast counting down from ten. 'How nice of him.' She thought dryly as she continued her descent away from the beast.

She could feel the beast's excitement and lust; it was almost overwhelming and strong that it took all her will power not to run back into the beast's arms.

She had to keep telling herself that he wasn't beast boy, but she couldn't help her body's reaction to him. She was aroused because of the beast's potent lust that overpowered her. Her logical side kept her on her path away from the beast. She was wondering what would happen when he caught her, if he caught her. She didn't want to find out, yet there was a small part of her that did.

The beast had finished his taunting countdown and let out a primal growl so loud that Raven felt it in her core. An involuntary shiver and bit of fear ran through her body, but she pushed it down and kept running.

Raven knew that she needed to prolong the beast's search for her; she needed to spread her scent out, if only she could find a way. Turning a corner she saw the corner of a familiar green and red outfit from behind a building. Running up to it she called his name, not to loud, so the beast wouldn't hear. "Robin."

He turned around, "Raven what's happening with the beast."

"The beast is chasing me; I need to throw him off of my scent."

Robin contemplated this for a moment before exclaiming, "Give me your cloak, I'll head the opposite direction, to buy you some time."

Raven nodded in agreement and tore off her cloak, handing it to Robin, who pulled it on immediately. "Good luck Raven." He said before he disappeared above the buildings.

She continued her trek through the streets of Gotham, solely concentrating on not hitting a building or not tripping over debris, she didn't notice the beast standing at the end of the street she had just turned down.

Stopping in her tracks, she gulped and looked up. The beast was standing there, his head cocked to the side, a smirk planted on his lips and his arms crossed on his chest. His eyes were dark and his voice deep with desire when he spoke, "Raven, you just couldn't seem to stay away. I barely had to do anything; you came running back to me." He sauntered over to where she stood a look of shock and fear plastered to her face.

"Oh by the way, nice try with the whole "leading me off your scent" trick. Did you honestly think that could've worked? Your scent is just too strong…" he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "intoxicating…"

"I also know that you brought your little team of friends with you. They can't help you. I'm afraid no one can…" a sinister tone lacing his voice.

The beast looked curiously at Raven when he said this, noticing her sharp intake of breath and the way her muscles seemed to tighten. A smile grew on the beast's face.

"Are you afraid Raven?" he said sensually in her ear as he lightly ran his finger up her bare arm.

Goosebumps rose up and down Raven's bare arm, she wished that she had her cloak, she felt too exposed.

"You have such an amazing body Raven, why do you insist on covering it up with that cloak?"

Raven stood still, staring blankly ahead not answering the beast. Goose bumps broke out up and down her arms as a chill ran down her spine, the beast was getting to her and he knew it.

"Am I affecting you Raven…" He whispered sensually as he continued his trek up her arm.

"Do you want to know what I plan to do with you… or shall I show you instead?"

He was directly in front of Raven, his hands now resting on her hips. His eyes boring down onto her, yet Raven looked down, focusing on the ground and willing herself not to look up.

Growing frustrated with her silence, he grabbed her chin pulling her face up to meet his eyes.

"You know... You do owe me a kiss." The beast drawled he leaned down; their lips not even an inch apart when he dropped his hold on her, backing away while gripping the sides of his head.

"**_NO_**!" he bellowed, his eyes shut tightly.

**"I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU**! _She is mine_." He spit out.

Raven stood there looking at the scene happening in front of her. She knew what was happening; beast boy was trying to take control again. She smiled at the thought as she made her way over to the beast, taking his face in her hands.

The beast struggled to get out of her grasp, a look of pure panic and fear in his eyes. "**Get Away**!" He growled out. But she stayed, staring straight into the beast's eyes.

She was running out of time, she swallowed her nervousness. "Beast boy, if you can hear me. Keep fighting, you are stronger than him. Come to me, I need you Gar… I love you." She finished, a tear running down her cheek. Before she released him, she stood on her toes and smashed her lips against his. Pouring all of her passion and emotion into that kiss, to draw the changeling out. She needed the changeling; she couldn't go on if he wasn't there.

She kissed him until he wasn't responding anymore. She pulled back to notice that he had gone unconscious.

She levitated him carefully to the ground and turned around to call her team, to find them standing there already watching her carefully.

Robin spoke up first, "What now?"

"Gar needs to be monitored, take him back to the bat cave. I don't know if that worked, he needs to overcome the beast himself."

"Ok Cy, you and Raven will take him back to the cave. Star, Bruce and I will stay and do some damage control and release a press release saying that the beast has been contained."

They all nodded in agreement and then Robin, Batman and Star left to do damage control, leaving Cyborg and Raven with Beast boy.

"I'll teleport you both back to Wayne manor, I have the energy." Looking down for a moment and taking a deep breath, suddenly overwhelmed by all that had happened, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Rae, don't worry. He's a fighter, he'll come through. We just have to keep believing in him."

She offered him a small smile, "Yea… come on let's get him back."

* * *

Once back at the cave, Cyborg left Raven to go and find Alfred. She was holding his limp hand, not willing to let him out of her sight. The more she stare at his form, the more emotional she got.

"Come on Gar," she pleaded, bringing his hand up and brushing her lips along the his knuckles. "Come back to me."

Alfred and Cyborg came rushing in, shouting orders at one another, working around Raven.

They got Beast boy all hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Alfred left to go get something for Cyborg and Raven to eat, while Cyborg ran tests on Beast boy.

"Beast boy has slipped into a coma, his breathing and heart rates are normal, but he does have a lot of brain activity... I'm assuming that's him "dealing" with the beast?" he questioned Raven.

"I believe so.." She looked down saddened that she couldn't do anything.

Cyborg came over and lifted the empath's chin up to look at him, "Hey, you did everything that you could do, now it's up to him, to overcome this and come back to us. I know it."

He turned around and went back to work.

"Is there anything I can do Cyborg?" Raven asked quietly.

He looked over his shoulder at the petite girl, immediately frowning at the distraught looking girl. "Naw Rae, just stay here with BB, it will help him." Offering her a smile before turning back around.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the green teen. After a couple of hours, she got tired enough she crawled up onto the bed with the changeling, resting her head against his chest, just so she could hear his steady breathing and heart beat.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it:) Next chapter will be the last.. sad that this is coming to an end. Tell me what you think! _

_TitanLover3353_


	14. Chapter 14: The last one

**New update! Last update! i apologize a million times for the time it took for me to update. I have just been so stressed with school and then when I wasn't doing homework I was watching Doctor who. Fantastic show by the way. In the future I will be writing more teen titan stories and legend of korra and also I might add a doctor who in the mix, because that show is just awesome. **

**Thank you to those of you that have favorited/followed/reviewed. It is so awesome. Especially this being my first fic. **

**Any ideas for stories inbox me! **

**I am working on a couple that should be up in December. **

**Oh and I did get all of those update update update reviews. And that is the main reason why I updated. Should of been doing homework like a good college student but oh well. Writings more fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

**Enjoy the last chapter of the changelings need:) and p.s if I get enough I might write a lemon or a really fluffy piece accompanying this story. But it all depends on what you guys want:) **

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Beast boy was still in a coma. After the first couple days, they decided to move him back to Jump city, so that if and when he woke up, he would be in a familiar environment. Raven hadn't left his side since the event two weeks ago. The rest of the team had offered to take her position and watch him, but Raven refused. Thankfully the crime in Jump City had gone down and the titans could perform with only 3 members of the team, they had Bumble bee and Flash on call incase a big villain showed up.

Raven had tried everything to try and bring Beast boy back, from healing to sending her soul self into his mind, but he rejected everything. She had made Cyborg bring all of her books into the med bay so she could find a way to help him with the beast or to bring him out of the coma, but she didn't find anything.

She had become distraught, she was losing sleep and couldn't concentrate on anything besides helping Beast boy. Going on the third week, Raven started to come more to her senses, cleaning up and meditating in the med bay next to Beast boy. She needed to get a grasp on herself in case he woke up.

On a Wednesday morning on the fourth week, Raven had gotten back from showering and had a clean leotard on. She pulled her chair back up next to Beast boy's bed and opened one of her books. She was lost in one of the pages when she heard some movement from the bed.

Her body stiffened and she put the book down, allowing her full attention. She watched her green teammate as he turned over on the bed, a look of discomfort spreading across his features.

"He's waking up.." she whispered in shock. Not believing it she sat forward in the chair, eagerly anticipating his awakening.

The changeling opened up his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to his new surroundings. He was in the med bay at the tower, but how did he get there, the last thing he remembered was... "Raven." He shot up in bed scanning the med bay before his eyes came to rest on the lavender haired empath sitting next to his bed, watching him with caution.

His breathing calmed down as he saw her, his body relaxing a little bit before he lay back down on the pillows, bringing his hands up to his face and groaning. His muscles and limbs were aching. How long had it been since he last moved?

He closed his eyes, exhaustion suddenly coming over him for some reason when he heard her voice.

"Garfield, are you ok?"

Remembering that she was in the room he pulled himself up on the bed, groaning and wincing as he did. Raven was up and helping him, propping up the pillows behind him and fixing his blankets.

"Thanks." he muttered, embarrassed of his impaired condition.

She offered him a small smile as she sat down next to him on the bed, grabbing one of his hands, occupying her self by tracing the lines and rough spots.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Raven spoke up. "How are you feeling?"

He looked up at her, "I'm sore, feel like I got my ass kicked, but other than that I feel fine."

She looked expectantly at him, "and the beast? what about him?"

Beast boy shut his eyes at the memory before answering, "He isn't gone by any means, I was able to gain enough power and strength to overcome him in the end, he is still apart of me though."

Raven nodded a pang of sorrow passing through her at Beast boy's look of sadness.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About a month, Cyborg has been monitoring your breathing and brain activity, they both went back to normal about a week ago."

He nodded and chewed on the inside of his cheek as if he were nervous. "Have you been here everyday? By my side?" his cheeks browned as he looked anywhere but at Raven.

"Yes, everyday since. The others have tried to get me to leave, saying that they would watch you for a while, but I refused. I wanted to be the first person to see you wake up."

"Oh... so just so I don't say anything stupid, do you remember anything that happened in a dream land? Like a conversation that we had?" Beast boy was embarrassed at his question but it had to be asked, he didn't know if it was just a dream or not.

Raven was silent for a while, "Yeah I remember, I was hoping it wasn't all a dream."

Beast boy beamed, "Oh Thank God! I thought it was just a dream too and I was terrified I really didn't want it to be a dream it just all seemed to good to be-" Beast boy was cut off as Raven smashed her lips against his. Raven poured all the hurt and love and pain that she had felt in the past couple months. She needed him to realize how much he meant to her, but she had a feeling that he was doing the same.

She pulled back a couple moments later, leaning her forehead against his, both breathing heavily. "You saved me..." Beast boy said. "You brought me back and helped me conquer the beast. Helped bring me back. And now I know why." he offered her a crooked smile, his fang popped out on the other side.

"I had to save you, I couldn't let the beast consume you, and plus you told me what to do, how to save you."

He opened his mouth to reply when the doors to the med bay slid open and in walked the other three titans chatting away, but when they saw beast boy and Raven sitting together on the bed, they all ran towards them.

"Friend Beast boy! You are awake!" Starfire squealed bringing him in for a hug.

"Star, be gentle with him, he just woke up from a coma." Raven patronized.

The alien set her friend back on the bed, "I am sorry friend Beast boy, I was only very excited to see your awakening."

"It's ok Star, I'm happy to be awake too." He beamed at the red head.

"Nice to see you awake green bean, I was tired of watching you drool on your pillows." Cyborg shot out as he was testing the machines before walking over and ruffling the titans hair.

Beast boy sat up and pushed at the robotic teen, "Hey I do not drool! And I'm not 5, you forget that I'm almost as tall as you. Don't ruffle my hair."

Cyborg laughed and walked back to finish running tests.

The leader of the teens stepped up next, "How are you feeling Changeling?" He asked in his usual no joking manner.

"Great. Sore, but great." he smiled.

"And the situation with the beast?"

"Been taken care of sir, I am in control of my own body and mind now."

"Good." he walked over to Beast boy, putting his hand on his shoulder, "It's good to have you back."

"It's great to be back."

"Well now that everyone has seen that Beast boy is back to normal and awake, I think that we should leave him alone, so he can clean up." Robin spoke, looking knowingly at Cyborg and Starfire, who nodded and walked towards the door.

"Oh by the way B, your scans are good, everything is normal, well as normal as a green bean ever can be."Cyborg laughed and went out of the med bay followed closely by Star and Robin.

Once they were alone, Beast boy turned to Raven and waggled his eyebrows. "Now that were alone Rae, wanna continue what we were doing earlier?"

She smirked and stood up, "No, I think that you should take a shower and then maybe we will talk about it." She stood up and walked towards the door.

Beast boy got out of the bed, ignoring the pain in his body, "Oh but Rae!" he called out as he walked towards the door, only to have them slide shut in his face.

* * *

Two months had passed since the Beast incident and Beast boy awakening from the coma. Everything was normal or as normal as 5 superheroes lives could be, Star and Robin's wedding went off without hitch. A beautiful ceremony, that was relatively intimate, only involving their team and titans east.

The reception was the best part, the top of titans tower was decorated in lights and in different hues of purple, very romantic. Beast boy and Raven had been dancing in the middle of the dance floor, she was wrapped up in his arms.

"You look beautiful tonight Rae," he whispered in her ear as he dipped her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Gar, your not too bad yourself."She joked.

He smiled and wiggled his ears, "You know you dig the ears."

"Oh of course Gar," she rolled her eyes.

The song stopped and Garfield pulled her in and kissed the top of her head, "Come with me I have something I want to show you."

Raven followed Beast boy back into the tower, somewhat annoyed that they were leaving the reception, but curious as to see what he wanted.

He brought her in to the dark tower, "Can we turn on a light Gar? I can't see anything."

He grabbed her hand, "No not yet Rae, hold on."

He brought her into the main room of the tower and took her over towards the windows.

"Rae, you really do look beautiful tonight."

"You already told me that Gar," she blushed at the same compliment.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you again." He smiled that goofy smile that she loved.

"Gar, why did you bring me in here, I know what the tower looks like and were missing our friends reception."

"I know please just have patience Rae..." he cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. With the snap of his fingers, the rooms lights came on, dim but it was bright enough for Raven to see the purple roses that were scattered around the room.

"Oh..." she gasped in surprise. "But why..." she started to question.

"Raven, you are my best friend. You have always been there for me. Your my back bone, my support. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You are the most beautiful and most intelligent person that I know. I admire you and love you." he said before kneeling down and holding out a ring box. "Rae, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Raven's eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't expecting this in a million years, she thought he wanted to show her a new video game level or something like that. Never this.

"Gar... I don't know what to say." She gasped out.

"Well yes would be nice." he laughed, but in his eyes he was scared of what her answer would be.

She pulled him up off the ground, "Gar, you are the craziest man I have ever met, I never pictured myself with you, when we first met, we weren't even friends, but you kept bugging and brought me around. You changed my view on life and became one of my best friends. You're so carefree and loving and that's what made me fall in love with you. Of course I will marry you Gar." she smiled up at him as he brought her in for a kiss.

He opened the ring box and took the ring out, sliding it onto her slender finger. He placed a kiss on it.

"I love you Rae."

"And I love you Gar."

The beast sat in the back of Beast boy's mind, a smirk on his lips, 'Now you're mine Raven. See I always get what I want.'

* * *

**Hope you liked it:) and thank you to everyone who has been with me from the start and to those of you that have stumbled upon my story. I'm glad that you picked mine to read:) oh and review please:) tell me what you thought**


End file.
